Love Is The First Sign
by Draco's Slytherin1
Summary: Malfoy sees an unexpected love coming but how will everyone act once they find out. Most inportantly what will his father think? Hr/D Please R/R
1. Summer Vacation

~ This is my first fic. so be nice please! Any ways hope you like the story the first chapter will probably be short but the next one should be longer. ~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own harry or any of the other characters, J.K does.  
  
Harry's 5th year Tittle- Summer vacation  
  
  
  
Harry's life was getting better, in two years he would be out of Hogwarts and then he could use some magic at home. But the Dursleys said that he had to move out after his 7th year. They also had given him $1,000 to put in a bank account for when he moved out. Dudley started being nicer to Harry because he did not want to have another pigtail when he was allowed to use magic. Harry had also been getting a lot of letters from Ron and Hermione. They also had been occasionally sending snacks such as cakes cookies etc. Harry always sends a letter saying thank you.  
  
One particular morning when Harry had just walked down stairs they herd a knock on the door. "What are you standing there for boy, go answer the door." Said His Uncle Vernon. When he got there he was glad he had answered the door because he saw Sirius standing there starring down at harry. "Hello Harry." At the sound of Harry's name Vernon came in the hall. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Harry's god father Sirius." He stated. " Why are you here?" he asked. " I've come to pick him up since I'm his legal guardian." He stated knowingly " Oh really?" " Yes." " Fine harry get your stuff and get out!" " Sirius will you help me?" " Yes." he answered. Before Sirius could get through the door Vernon got in front of him. " You are not coming in to this house." Vernon stated. " Fine harry go get your stuff and bring it down." He said. Then harry went up stairs got his stuff and thought well since I'm leaving then forever it would not hurt to seal some shampoo, towels tooth brushes, rags and any thing else I might need. Then he ran down the hall to the bathroom and got those things shoved them in his trunk and looked in his room for any staying objects. Once he was satisfied he tugged his trunk down the stairs in to the hall way by the door. Sirius helped him put the trunk in the car he had. After they had managed to put it in the car harry started asking questions.  
  
" How did you get this car?" harry asked quickly. "I've been working for a year now and I just bought it like a week ago, I also bought a house like 7 or 8 months ago. And you have your own room and clothing I hope you don't mind that I already bought you some cloths but I really wanted to impress you. Oh I almost forgot I'm taking you to get some school stuff today, is that ok?" "Yah." Harry answered. Then 10 minutes later they arrived at Diagon Alley.  
  
*An hour Latter*  
  
They were just heading to the car when they herd some one yell Harry's name.  
  
" Harry."  
  
He turned around and saw Ron and Hermione standing there with all their school stuff in their arms. " Hey Sirius what are you doing here." Ron asked.  
  
Before he could answer harry cut in.  
  
" He is free and I'm going to live with him now." Harry said cheerfully.  
  
After talking for 10 minutes harry told them they needed to go and get settled at Sirius's house. And they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*At the house*  
  
"Harry your room is right there and the kitchen is right there, and the bathroom is right there." He said pointing at what he was talking about. " Thanks." He muttered going into his new room. Sirius came in behind him and leaned agenst the wall by the door. " So how do you like it?" he asked " Great." He replied in amazement. " You better get packed you have to go back to school tomorrow. Harry had almost forgot he had to go to school tomorrow with all this commotion going on. Once Sirius had left his room he started to make sure he had every thing. But what was on his mind was that he had actually left the Dursleys. It was a dream come true.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ So how was it? I know there is not much action but in the third chapter is when Hermione realizes something weird is going on the next chapter is about harry still. It does about harry because it is all set-ups for the story. Pleaseeeeeeeeee review. ~  
  
~ Slythein Girl ~ 


	2. Harry's New Girlfriend

~ First I want to say thanks to DeannaB99 for being my first reviewer. And second I don't know how long this chapter is going to be but it should be at least one page don't forget to review when you are done reading. My goal is 100. But any ways here is the next chapter.~  
  
~ Harry's new Girlfriend ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Harry get up, got to go hurry!" Harry got up and Sirius was already heaveing his trunk out side and putting it in the car. Harry changed and grabbed Hedwigs cage then ran out the door. Once he got out side he saw Hedwig flying twards him, he had a letter. Harry untied the letter and Put Hedwig in the cage, and read the letter:  
  
Harry, Hope every thing is alright, Hedwig came to my house when he saw you weren't are the muggles and your stuff was gone. Hope every thing is o.k. see you on the train.  
  
Ron  
  
"Harry are you ready?" Sirius asked " Yah, be right there," Harry called Harry folded up the letter and tucked it in his pocket. Then got in Sirius's car and they were off.  
  
Once they were thrugh the barrier Harry said good bye to Sirius and got on the train just when the wistle blew.Harry waved, and the train was off. Luckly harry found an empty compartment and he sat doun after he put his stuff away. After about ten minutes He herd a soft knock.  
  
" Come in." Harry said. The door opened and Cho Chang was standing there.  
  
"Can I sit here?" she asked. "Sure," he replied. "So how are you?" she asked. " Fine, you?" he replied. "Okay I guess," she answered. "I Hermione was made prefect this year!" she said in an excited voice. " She never told me!" He replied. " Oh!" she replied with a sigh. " I also heard you have been made quiditch captian." She said. " Yup." He remarked. " Congragulations!" she said in a very happy tone. " Thanks!" " Who else was made prefects this year?" Harry asked curiousley. " Draco Malfoy, Justin, Pamda, and Hermione." She stated.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* 20 minutes latter *  
  
After they had 20 minutes of small talk they were running out of ideas. Then Harry for some sudden reason realized that Cho did not come there just to make small talk he knew something was on her mind but what?  
  
" Cho," he said softly. " Yes Harry?" she said wondering what he was about to say. " Cho..why are you here? I mean, I know you are not here just to talk." He stated slowly. " You're right, I'm here because I, um- well I," she said slowly. " Yes?" Harry asked. " I- I- I like you Harry." She said slowly. " I like you to Cho!" " No Harry, I- I- I love you." she said quickly. " Okay did some one slip some thing in your drink?" he replied sarcastcaly. " Harry will you go out with me?" she asked. " Okay." He replied. Then Cho ran out of the compartment and knocked in to Hermione and Ron. " Harry what did you do to Cho?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walk in and sat down. " Nothing," he said with them giving him a glare," Honestly," he said. Then the three of them talked until they herd a knock at the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ Thanks to my reviewers I now have 3 reviews. Sorry Slytherin Girl I did not know I had the same pen name as you. I figured that it would tell me if I had the same name as any one else. Oh and Every one when you are done reading this please review.  
  
~ Slytherin Girl (the second LOL) 


	3. Authors Note Very Inportant!

~A/N~  
  
I know there is another Slytherin girl but please do not send E- mails saying that because I know, and I would change my pen name but I got this account yesterday and I'm still trying to figure things out!  
  
~ To Slytherin Girl, I'm sorry I took your pen name! If you want me to change it then please just tell me and ill try to figure out how to change it!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~ Slytherin Girl ~ 


	4. The Metting

~ Thank you to the very few people who have reviewed my story. And second thank you for taking notice to my authors note. That is really all I have to say so here is the next chapter! ~  
  
  
  
~Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other charecters. ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They opened the door and saw Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked "Certainly not to talk to you Potty and Weazzy!" he replied. " Then what do you want?" Ron asked. " To talk to Hermione!" he said in a high tone. " You hurt her and I will kill you!" Harry said in a mean tone. " No need to worry!" he responded in a very high sarcastic voice.  
  
Then Hermione walked out in the hall and started walking down the hall. Malfoy followed her.  
  
" Do you know were you are going?" he asked. Then she turned around about to ask where they were going but the train gave a jolt and the lights were out. Malfoy ran and catched her just in time because she was about to fall. He helped her stand up.  
  
" Thank you for catching me." She said. " Sure whatever."  
  
Then a voice boomed from what seemed to be speakers.  
  
" No need to be alarmed there are some problems with the train they will be fixed in a little bit." Said the lady on the microphone. Then the lights came back on and they started walking towards compartment 59 at the very end of the train. When they got there Justin, Pamda, Cho, and Cedric were all in the compartment.  
  
" Now that we are all here we can start, I'm head boy and Cho is head girl, there have been some changes this year, the prefects and heads have different rooms right here is were they are," he said pointing at a map," there is a small library in the common room. On one side of the common room there is an entrance for us, directly in front of it on the other side is four paintings of the houses founders. Behind the paintings are the house common rooms. Are there any questions so far?" Cedric asked.  
  
" No," Pamda and Hermione chorused. "Good then well move on, there is a Halloween ball that needs to be organized, it is a costume ball and there should be a weekend that the students can go and get costumes. Pamada, Justin, I'm putting you I'm charge of that, the Christmas ball is formal and it is also a muggle ball Hermione, Draco, I'm putting you in charge of that. You need to form some way to get all the students to muggle London. Now Cho and I are to form a formal Yule Ball for the beginning of the year. We will be constructing a way to get dress robes for that. All of us are going to have to organize a trip. It starts at the beginning of October and end at the end of September Dumbledor will give us the packets on that, are there any questions?" Cedric again asked.  
  
" Yes what years are going?" Pamada asked. " 6th, and 7th years." He answered. " Oh and you guys have to decide on the decorations we all will help you put them up you have to decide on them though." Cedric stated. "Okay now you all can leave see you at school!" Cho added. " Hey you guys I forgot to tell you prefects should go to the ball with one another so figuring that Pamda you are going with Justin, right?" Cedric asked. " Yes!" Justin added. " Well I have to go with Cho so you and Draco are stuck together Hermione." " Fine." they said together. They all walked out and went back to their compartment.  
  
* Half an hour latter*  
  
They were finally siting in the great hall waiting for the feast to start.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ Well this chapter was certainly longer than I expected. Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger on the last one! I did not mean to thing just sort of turned out that way. Oh and some things wrong with the web site if the story does not turn out in paragraphs like my last one. Any ways. please review I've only got 6 reviews. My goal right now is 100. 


	5. The Houses

~ Whoooooohooo I'm so excited I've got 4 chapters out. Okay I'm going to leave you to your reading so here is the next chapter. ~  
  
Disclaimer I don't own the characters and I never will.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As soon as they sat down the first years came in then the sorting hat sung its song.  
  
I'm the sorting hat As you can see Slip me on For every thing you think I can see Nothing hides from me For you might be a Gryffondor For those brave and daring Or you might be a Slytherin For those very powerful Or you just might be a Hufflepuff Your heads are always filled with stuff Very far from fluff Or you might be in Ravenclaw For those who are smart and bear their souls Slip me on and I'll place you were you belong And there you will stand for eternity.  
  
Everyone clapped when the hat was done. Then Dumbledor called for silence and professor Magonigal started to talk.  
  
" Now you are to sit on the stool when I cal your name."  
  
" Bringham, Alice," She walked up the professor put the hat on her head and in 3 seconds it shouted "RAVENCLAW," " Burn, Jeff," The little boy in the front row walked up and sat on the stool shaking. "SLYTHERIN," After he was sorted 9 more students were sorted. Hannah Rose, Gryffondor. Beth Rower, Hufflepuff, Chris Roberts, Gryffondor, Randy Collin, Slytherin, Michel Collin, Slytherin, Ryan Wenz, Hufflepuff, Owen Foster, Ravenclaw, Mandi Rite, Hufflepuff, Rachel Bledsoe, Slytherin, Marcus Bledsoe, Slytherin.  
  
Once the sorting was done Dumbledor stood up and spoke.  
  
"The prefects are not going to be living in you houses any more. They have their own common room, you will find a new door in the house common rooms and those lead to were the prefects live. Students please note that you are not to be in there at and time unless you have been invited in by a prefect or a head, thank you!" he said and the food appeared all at once the students dug in and began to eat.  
  
*One hour later or two courses later *  
  
As soon as every one in the great hall was full the deserts disappeared and Dumbledor stood up.  
  
" Now since the prefects have to find their common room they are not escorting you to your own common rooms, Harry you are to escort the Gryffondors. Crabbie you are to escort the Slytherins. Cho you are to escort the Ravenclaws. Parvati you are to escort the Hufflepuffs, that will be all and, have a nice evening."  
  
Every one left and followed those people to the common rooms and the prefects were of to find their own common room and in three minutes they were standing in side of the room which was to be their common room from now on.  
  
"Looking for something Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I need to find the book called, 1,000 common potions, but someone seams to have taken it already."  
  
"No, no one has taken it its right here." She said pulling a huge book off the shelves.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Draco replied as he was sitting on the couch with his name in big bold print on the back.  
  
Hermione went to her couch and sat down she sat there for at least a half an hour reading a muggle book called, War and piece, when she finally fell asleep. Draco took her book and ran up to Hermione's room pulled back her covers and set her book on her book shelf that bed all her other books on it. Draco hopped down the steps and went over to Hermiones couch again, picked her up and carried her up to her room, he laid her on her bed and slowly covered her up.  
  
* The next morning *  
  
When she woke up in the morning she found she had fallen asleep and someone had carried her up to her bed.  
  
Draco carried me up to my room after I had went to sleep, awwww he is so sweet, no you must not think that about him. She thought.  
  
She got on her new robes and put her books she had to have for the morning's lessons and went down stairs. She saw Draco on the couch and he was sleeping.  
  
"Draco wake up." She said softly and his eyes opened.  
  
"Oh its just you. What do you want?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"It is time for breakfast Draco." She replied in the same tone.  
  
"Oh well in that case I had better get up."  
  
Then they walked down to the great hall and sat down at the tables. Then someone from behind them shrieked they turned around and saw Pansy.  
  
"Oh Draco come sit with me I want to talk to you. You have stopped talking to me for like forever and I can tell your father if you don't this time. You have been avoiding me!" she whimpered.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione. " Can I sit with you today?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"I guess but she said she would tell her father and, well.!"  
  
"Oh who cares about my father she won't tell him she is just making it up." Draco turned back to Pansy.  
  
"Sorry I might sit with you some other time but I'm already sitting with someone." "Draco!" she screamed.  
  
They turned and left for the Gryffondor table when they got there they were welcomed by glares, or at least Draco was they sat down any ways  
  
" Maybe I had better leave before I die, this is not very welcoming." Draco insisted.  
  
"Nonsense Draco."  
  
They ate and then they left for their first class her class she hated most. potions with professor Snape.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thank you for my few reviews I got. Don't for get to review when you are done I want to reach my goal of 100!!!!!!!!!! Well better get started on my next chapter hope you liked this one. 


	6. Authur Note Inportant!

I just think it might be important for you to know but I changed my name to Draco's Slytherin because of the serious mix up between me and the Slyhtherin Girl!!!!! I have not changed any thing else!!!  
  
Oh! I almost forgot I know I accidentally posted the same chapter twice I fixed it. So know it is a different chapter!!! Sorry it took so long to post last time but my friend kept me on my toes by nagging me to post because I left her on a cliff hanger so thank her for getting me to put my next chapter up!!!! Lol!!!!  
  
~ Draco's Slytherin ~ 


	7. Snape's class

~ I really don't have much to say so here is the next chapter. ~  
  
  
  
Snape's class  
  
As soon as they came in and sat down Professor Snape entered.  
  
"Today I would like to say we are making my most favorite potion, truth potion, once time is up you will drink your potion and you will ask your partner one question then once you have asked the question you should come to me and I will give you the antidote to reverse it." He grinned," I will pair some of you and the rest will find a partner, Draco who do you want to be with?"  
  
"Granger." He answered smugly.  
  
"Fine, Granger, Malofy, Potter, Goyle, Weasley, Crabbie. These will be your partner for the rest of the year so you will set by them from now on every one else find a partner." He said.  
  
Every one moved around to find partners Hermione left the table she was sitting at and went over to where Draco was sitting and sat down he had already got out the ingredients they needed and had started when she sat down.  
  
"Why did you pick me to be your partner?" she asked.  
  
"Because we are friends right? And because he was going to put you with pansy and I had figured you would not like to be her partner for the rest of the year plus you are a prefect and so am I so it just seamed appropriate." He blurted out.  
  
"Sure if you say so." She answered slowly.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
They ha added the last ingredient 10 minutes ago and were talking while it was brewing in the cauldron.  
  
"Times up!" they all herd Snape yell.  
  
"Drink your potion and ask your questions." He yelled. "I'll go first," Draco said quickly.  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
"Why did you wake me up this morning?"  
  
"Because I did not want you to be late for our first class." She stated blankly.  
  
"Draco, who do you like out of this whole school? And why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You, because you are nice smart and very pretty." He stated.  
  
"Really?" She asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes." Draco stated.  
  
Snape looked at them all and then saw that they had all asked questions.  
  
"Okay every one line up at the door and I will give you the antidote." Snape said lazily.  
  
Every one head already put their ingredients in their bags and was ready for class to be over so they all lined up at the door Hermione and Draco were first in line to get their antidote. They both stepped out of the room and drank their potions.  
  
"Mione! Hey Mione wait up." Harry yelled from behind her. And closely following was Ron.  
  
"Hey walk with us to lunch." Harry insisted.  
  
"Um- sorry guys I've got stuff to do I probably will not be going to lunch sorry but I might go with you to dinner." She said.  
  
"Hey Mione want to work on our projects?" Draco Interrupted.  
  
"Sure!" She answered.  
  
"Well see you guys later." She said.  
  
And then Draco and Hermione left for their common room. When they go there they realized they were going to miss lunch and decided to go and get some lunch from the kitchens.  
  
After they had got their food from the kitchens and they were just entering the common room.  
  
"How did you know were the kitchens were?"  
  
"Fred and George told me." She said thinking back to when she had started S.P.E.W.  
  
"How did they know?"  
  
"We had house parties all the time for just no reason we just had them for fun!"  
  
"House parties?"  
  
"Yah didn't your house ever have them?"  
  
"NO!" he said laughing. 


	8. Meeting

~ Ok from now on I'm doing notes at the end! ~  
  
  
  
Right when they got to their rooms they heard someone yell.  
  
" Draco, Hermione there is a meeting in the great hall with Dumbledor come on!"  
  
They turned around and it was Padma, they followed her to the great hall. When they got there they found that Dumbledor was sitting at the Gryffondor table along with Cho, Justin, and Rodger(A/N- I had to change it to Rodger because I forgot Cedric was dead!).  
  
"Ah- now we can begin! Okay for the ball I want to make sure you don't have partners yet," They all shook their head in resonce to his question, "Good! I want you two go together, Padma do you want to go with Justin?"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Now I want you two to go together since you two are Heads, ok." he said pointing at Cho and Rodger.  
  
"Fine." They said in unison.  
  
"Now I know you two might not like the pairing buut you need to go together!"  
  
"Okay." Hermione said gloating because she already had someone in mind.  
  
They left the hall two minutes later and were on their way up to the common room. "How about we have the Hogsmade visit tomarrow!" Draco suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Justin agreed. They made a sign for all the common rooms and then the took them and went to Dumbledors office and they said that they could have it tomarrow but they needed to make an anouncement to all the houses tonight and he sent them off to do that.  
  
"How about we split up!" Padma suggested.  
  
"Ok I've got Padma!" Justin yelled.  
  
"Ok them I've got Hermione!" Draco yelled back. Hermione and Draco decided that they should go to the Slytherin house first.  
  
When they entered Hermione was amaized at what it looked like.  
  
"Wow! This is so cold."  
  
"Get her out of here Draco!" Pansy yelled.  
  
"Go get all the girls out here we need to make a anouncement." Draco said. Then she left.  
  
"I am going to go get the boys stay here." Draco said.  
  
"No don't leave me here when they come down they will hurt me!" she said in a quivering tone.  
  
"Fine come with me."  
  
She walked up with him and he could hear her teeth chattering from the cold.  
  
"How can you stand this every day Draco!"  
  
"I don't know." he replied.  
  
"Accio Blanket." Draco said.  
  
Then the blanket cane zooming up the stair case. Hermione cought it put it around her and they proceded up the stairs knocking on all the doors and telling them to go down stairs. 


	9. Hogsmade Vist

~ Ok from now on I'm doing notes at the end! ~  
Right when they got to their rooms they heard someone yell.  
  
" Draco, Hermione there is a meeting in the great hall with Dumbledor come on!"  
  
They turned around and it was Padma, they followed her to the great hall. When they got there they found that Dumbledor was sitting at the Gryffondor table along with Cho, Justin, and Roger (A/N- I had to change it to Roger because I forgot Cedric was dead!).  
  
"Ah- now we can begin! Okay for the ball I want to make sure you don't have partners yet," They all shook their head in response to his question, "Good! I want you two go together, Padma do you want to go with Justin?"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Now I want you two to go together since you two are Heads, ok." he said pointing at Cho and Roger.  
  
"Fine." They said in unison.  
  
"Now I know you two might not like the pairing but you need to go together!"  
  
"Okay." Hermione said gloating because she already had someone in mind.  
  
They left the hall two minutes later and were on their way up to the common room. "How about we have the Hogsmade visit tomorrow!" Draco suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Justin agreed. They made a sign for all the common rooms and then the took them and went to Dumbledors office and they said that they could have it tomorrow but they needed to make an announcement to all the houses tonight and he sent them off to do that.  
  
"How about we split up!" Padma suggested.  
  
"Ok I've got Padma!" Justin yelled.  
  
"Ok them I've got Hermione!" Draco yelled back. Hermione and Draco decided that they should go to the Slytherin house first.  
  
When they entered Hermione was amazed at what it looked like.  
  
"Wow! This is so cold."  
  
"Get her out of here Draco!" Pansy yelled.  
  
"Go get all the girls out here we need to make a announcement." Draco said. Then she left.  
  
"I am going to go get the boys stay here." Draco said.  
  
"No don't leave me here when they come down they will hurt me!" she said in a quivering tone.  
  
"Fine come with me."  
  
She walked up with him and he could hear her teeth chattering from the cold.  
  
"How can you stand this every day Draco!"  
  
"I don't know." he replied.  
  
"Accio Blanket." Draco said.  
  
Then the blanket came zooming up the staircase. Hermione caught it put it around her and they proceeded up the stairs knocking on all the doors and telling them to go down stairs. Once they were done they headed down stairs with the seventh year boys the common room was crowded.  
  
" Tomorrow there is a Hogsmade visit for you to pick out your costumes for the ball. We will be leaving at 7:00 in the morning. And will get back at 4:00 in the afternoon. Thank you and please resume what you were doing!" Draco yelled over the crowed.  
  
" Come on Draco! We need to go tell the Gryffondors." Hermione said.  
  
Then they did exactly the same as they did when they were in the Slytherin room. But this time they told the Gryffondors. Before they went back to their common room Hermione checked the time it was 8:00 and they needed to go to bed.  
  
" Draco I don't want to sleep by my self to night!"  
  
" Me either I cant really fall asleep I'm use to having my sister in my bead with me."  
  
" You have a sister?"  
  
" Yes she is coming to Hogwarts this summer and she starts next year."  
  
"I did not know you had a sister."  
  
"Were do you want to sleep?" Draco asked.  
  
" How about my room?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Then they went to her room and got under the covers. Within 2 minutes they both were asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco, Wake up." Hermione ordered. She had done this many times and was getting tired of it and started tickling him.  
  
"Stop!" he yelled and rolled over on her and started tickling her.  
  
"Draco! You! Need! To! Get! Dressed!" She yelled  
  
He got off or her and went to his room. He came out a few minutes later dressed and ready to go. Hermione was already waiting for him on the couch. They left and went down to the gate to where they could enter Hogsmade. Then they entered the robe shop that had very few people in it.  
  
"Draco? What color do you want your robes to be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about Gray and shimmering silver?"  
  
"Good."  
  
They started looking for the colors and Hermione found the perfect one for Draco and just when she found one for him, he found a nice looking one for her. They went to the counter and paid for the out fits and left. They decided that it was best if they did not eat lunch there because they were getting a lot of glares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SO- how was this chapter? I have decided that since no one is reviewing my story I'm not going to post another chapter until I get 5 reviews. Sorry! But I only have like 10 reviews and I want to reach my goal of 100!  
  
~ Draco's Slytherin~ 


	10. Deaths

When they got back they talked to Justin and Padma for about a half a hour and then Draco got a letter. It was from his father. Just before he opened it he realized it was a howler. He put a silencing charm on it. Then he opened it.  
  
DRACO! THIS IS YOUR ONE WARNING! PANSY SAID YOU WERE GOING TO THE BALL WITH THAT MUDBLOOD GRANGER GIRL! IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH HER I WILL KILL HER. AND IF YOU GO WITH HER I WILL BEE ONE SON SHORT AND THERE IS NO PROBLEM WITH THAT BECAUSE I HAVE TWO MORE WHO ARE GOING TO BECOME DEATH EATERS WEATHER YOU OR THEY LIKE IT OR NOT!  
  
" Well that was interesting." Justin said.  
  
"Mione are you ok?" Draco asked seeing the look in her eyes. She did not speak she lost her balance and fell on the couch after Draco caught her. She started crying. She sat there and cried for 10 minutes and then fell asleep.  
  
"Hermione wake up," Draco whispered.  
  
Suddenly her eyes popped open. "What is it Draco?"  
  
"Do you want super?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They decided to go and wake up padma and Justin. Then ten minutes later they were heading down to dinner. When they entered all the students turned to look at them.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledor's loud vice rung over the silence.  
  
When every one went back to eating every body went to set down at the Gryffondor table.  
  
"How come we always set at the Gryffondor table?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because they are more welcoming." Hermione replied.  
  
Draco looked down the table and his face met what seemed like hundreds of glares.  
  
"Oh, yah, really welcoming." Draco replied sarcastically.  
  
Then Hermione laughed.  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
"Draco I thought I told you to stay away from her!" came a odd voice that sounded a lot like his father. Draco turned around and so did a lot of other people. In a matter of seconds Dumbledor, Snape, and Magonagall were standing next to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"I would back off if I were you Dumbledor! This is between me and my son!" He yelled.  
  
"Leave Lucius!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that without my son."  
  
"LEAVE or I will be forced to kill you!" Dumbledor raged.  
  
"Well I guess you are left with one choice."  
  
"AVADA KADAVADA!" Dumbledor shouted pointing his wand at Lucius.  
  
Before the curse hit him he whispered something to Draco that made him shout.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Then the curse hit his father. Draco stood there in a trance.  
  
"Draco what is it?" Hermione asked. She paused for at least 10 seconds in that ten seconds the teachers found a note they read it and gasped.  
  
"Draco what is wrong?" She asked for the second time.  
  
"My MOM!" He shouted.  
  
"Well I suspect he would go for Hermione's parents next should I go get them and bring them here?"  
  
"Yes and hurry!"  
  
*Hermione's House *  
  
Snape walked in to Hermione's mom and Dads room and there was a lump under the covers. He figure that since there was still a dark mark over their bed that he had killed them and that he cloud be killed soon if he did not leave soon.  
~ SooOoOoO------ how was is I decided that every 2 chapters I post I will post after I get 7 reviews! I really want to reach my goal of 100! And thank you DeannaB999 for pushing me until I got my next chapter up. I did it!!!!! YAYY!:::::::: Starts to dance::::::::::! N E ways I hoped you like my story so far and I'm going to start to go thank you notes at the end of my chapters once I start to get enough reviews to do that. Even if I get 2 people I will still do it but I hope I get more!  
  
~ Draco's Slytherin ~ 


	11. laughter

The next morning  
  
"ALL PREFECTS AND HEADS TO THE GREAT HALL!" A voice rang over the school building.  
  
"Hermione come on."  
  
"Coming."  
  
She walked over to draco and put a hat on his head. The hat had a yellow flower glued to a spring and was attached to the hat.  
  
"Glusio!"  
  
"What. Did. You. Do?" He said trying to pull the hat off.  
  
"Awwwww, you look so cute."  
  
"Hang on Mione."  
  
"Okay." In two seconds he was behind her and had a 'Cat in the hat' hat and was shoving it on her head.  
  
"Okay fine I'll keep mine on if you keep your on."  
  
"Okay lets go we don't want to be late for the meeting."  
  
They walked down to the great hall and were greeted by laughter.  
  
"Well now that we are all here we can start!" Dumbledor chuckled.  
  
"Okay now I want you six to go change in to some comfortable muggle clothing and come down here with your ball plans." He said.  
  
They left, and on the way to their rooms curious eyes of their fellow students followed them. When they got to their rooms Hermione changed into a pair of faded hip hugger jeans and a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt. She transfigured her regular shoes into a pair of strappy ones that were a bit high but she did not care. She out on a white see though shirt over top of her other one.  
  
Draco put on a pair of tan blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. He also put on a pair of dressy black shoes.  
  
Padma put on the same out fit as Hemione except for she wore lilac and baby blue.  
  
And Justin put on the same exact out fit as Draco.  
  
They walked down to the great hall again after grabbing a notebook filled with ideas for the ball.  
~ Cool I finally got this chapter out I'm sorry it took me so long to up date before I did not have any thing typed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ~  
  
~ Draco's Slytherin~ 


	12. Unexspected Task

REVIEW THANK YOUS  
  
Shadowwwolf2371: Thank you for your suggestions I will try to slow it down a little bit but it is a habit of mine I like the exciting stuff and not the boring stuff so I skip it most of the time. Sorry (  
  
"But professor we have classes in ten minutes!" Hermione wined.  
  
"You will not be having classes today."  
  
"You will be setting up the ball. And if you need to go to hogsmade just let me know."  
  
He flicked his wrist and then the tables were gone and there were about a hundred little tables appeared there was one in the front that could seat six and all the rest of the tables seated ten.  
  
"I need you to be done before 4:00, okay?" He left.  
  
"Now what do we need to do first?" asked Draco.  
  
"Okay we need- a DJ stand right there that floats. Speakers that float in place, all around the hall. Justin you work on the speakers. Make sure they float it will be a nice effect. Draco and Hermione you do the DJ stand. And I will do The garland on the teacher's table and the center pieces. Hermione you can also do the tables with me make sure they are all different. We need some tablecloth candles, glasses, nice ones, plates, and silverware."  
  
" Draco can you handle doing the DJ stand by your self?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I am going to do the tables. Okay?"  
  
"Yah, Sure."  
  
They started it only took Justin about 5 minutes to get the speakers up and floating. Draco had transfigured some of the objects they did not need in to chairs and a table for the DJ stand. Justin was now working on the refreshment table. And Hermione had done just what Padma had told her she needed to do. Padma was the first to finish and she was helping any one who needed help. They were done in about 2 hours and were heading out to go to hogsmade.  
  
"Hey you guys, we have to tell dumbledor remember?"  
  
"Oh yah I forgot" Draco said.  
  
Hermione went over to the fire place and through in some of her floo powder and stuck her head in.  
  
"Professor we are going to go to Hogsmade now."  
  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
ONCE THEY WERE IN HOGSMADE  
  
"Okay now what do we need form Honydukes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Any thing that people would like." Padma replied.  
  
After 2 minutes they found they needed some were to put it. The lady behind the counter Said they could put it on the counter until they were done. So they did. They Bought and Shrunk, 375 chocolate frogs, 20 packets of berttie botts every flavor beans, 100 sugar quills, 50 packets of bubble blowing bubble gum in packets of five, 50 packets of ink bubble gum in packets of 3. They paid 50 gallons, 10 sickles, and three nuts. They left and went into the three broomsticks next door. They bought 2 kegs of butter beer and shrunk them.  
  
BACK AT THE SCHOOL  
  
They set up all the food and they were done Hermione did the same thing when she was telling Dumbledor she was going to Hogsmade but this time she told them she was done setting up for the ball and he told them to go get ready.  
  
Okay thank you for all your reviews and I hope to get more before I post again (!  
  
Dracos Slytherin 


	13. Getting ready for the ball!

Mihkayla: I know I was not sure it said on the upload thing that you need to transfer your story to the other web site. I did not get why they did that but any ways.. :)  
  
Shadowwolf2371: I am glad that you like my story!!  
  
GETTING READY FOR THE BALL(BEGINNING OF THE SCHOOL YEAR BALL)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once they were in their rooms they started to get ready. Hermione and Padma were getting ready in the girls bathroom.  
  
"Hermione Come here I want to do your make up!"  
  
"Padma I am going to do my make up once I get dressed so I don't get it on my out fit."  
  
"Well hurry up and get dressed!"  
  
Hermione went in to the dressing room and she changed in to her out fit. She put on a lilac Skirt and a white spaghetti strapped shirt and then put on her dress robes. Once she was don't with that she changed her every day normal shoes into a pair of whicker strappy shoes that matched her out fit. She walked out of the dressing room padma turned to look at her and she too was now dressed in her dress robes. She was wearing a pair of wicker strappy shoes and a skirt and a spaghetti stepped shirt. Her shirt was baby blue and her skirt was white.  
  
"Great minds think alike!" They both started to giggle and laugh.  
  
"Hey im going to do my own make up." Said Hermione. "Okay." Said Padma.  
  
"Suppio!" Hermione said and there was now traces of silver and sparkles in her hair. She had on baby blue eye shadow and some lip gloss. She also had on some eye liner and some foundation though she doubted that she needed it at all.  
  
"Wow Hermione how did you do that?"  
  
"Simple spell that I made up for my use only!"  
  
"I never thought that I would hear myself say this but.. Will you do my make up?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay then I want some traces and sparkles in my hair just like your but baby blue."  
  
"Suppio!" She now had just what she asked for in her hair.  
  
"Now I want some. foundation. some black eye liner. and lilac eye shadow!"  
  
"Suppio." She now had all that she had currently asked for on her face and she looked amazing!  
  
" Okay now for the final touch how do you want your hair?"  
  
"Up.. Ummm. I want it up in a like bun sort of and it has curls framing my face."  
  
"Good choice! Suppio!"  
  
"Thank you." "Your welcome. Suppio." She said for the last time and there was now two perfect girls standing looking at each other. Padma stood looking at Hermione up and down she could tell there was something missing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is something missing."  
  
"Oh! My shirt they did not have my size and I really liked it so I got it any ways. And now look!"  
  
"I would say you can wear one of my shirts but I wear a bigger size than you. Try a padded bra."  
  
"That does not work I tried it, it does not look natural."  
  
"Well then since you fixed my problem im going to fix yours. Come here."  
  
"OH NOOOO! I don't trust you!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
She dragged her into the dressing stall and then shouted.  
  
"MISIO"  
  
"I am going to hate you for this forever."  
  
"Don't will wear off after a month."  
  
"A MONTH! A WHOLE MONTH!"  
  
"Come on you look fine!"  
  
"I have to admit it does look better now."  
  
"Come on we have to go or we will be late."  
  
With them looking almost exactly alike hair and all they left the bathroom.  
  
When they exited all eyes were on Hermione.  
  
"Don't look at me like that its all Padma's fault!"  
  
"Well. you can certainly tell the difference."  
  
"Oh I heard there was a special announcement tonight something about uniforms but in not sure." Said Justin changing the subject.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*******  
  
Thank you to every one who has reviewed those very few which I hope turns to more!!!!! Thank you Shadowwolf for supporting my story so much!!!!!!(I HOPE I SPELLED YOUR NAME RIGHT!)  
  
~ DRACO'S SLYTHERIN~  
  
P.S. ~ REMEMBER TO REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!! 


	14. The Ball

A/N come on guys I know you can do better that that and give me some reviews!!!!!! Here is your story and if any one knows what a BETA reader is tell me  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
~ The ball!!! ~  
  
They had the feast and when Dumbledor stood he started to talk.  
  
" I trust that you students are going to be good and from now on and I know how no one likes the uniforms and you constantly complain about them being too uncomfortable so you don't have to wear them any more."  
  
"Now on with the ball!" Dumbledor said.  
  
"Okay who wants to be the first DJ?" Padma asked.  
  
"We will!" said Hermione.  
  
"But I don't want to!" wined Draco.  
  
"Come on Draco!" They rushed over to where the floating cloud was and got on it. Once they got up there they realized that it was all muggle music. Draco put in a Aaron Carter CD and started to dance to the time of the music.  
  
~ Just when you thought it was safe ~ ~ Shake, Shake, Shake ~ ~ When it hit town it's the part a can't feel ~ ~ I'm hittin` 20 on the richer scale ~  
  
They kept dancing.  
  
~ When my doin` yes I shake, shake, shake ~ ~ All the things in my room might break, break, break ~ ~ All the guys and the girls I make, make, make ~ ~ Break `em up, shake it down, break it down, here we go ~ What my doin` yes I shake, shake, shake ~ ~ All the things in my room might break, break, break ~ ~ All the people in the county say " Not another earthquake!" ~ ~ Drop it down, shake it down ~ ~ Here we go."  
  
And the song continued until it ended and they put in another CD. They stayed at the DJ stand for the whole time. Padma and Justin came up with Dumbledor and told them that they would do the next two dances.  
  
"This will be the last song," Dumbledor said sadly. They were now playing Jump5's you're a diamond. * You're a flower in the rain Wonders we made To shine like the sun You're a diamond. One of a kind A shimmering radiant star You're a flower in the rain Wonders we made To shine like the sun You're a diamond *  
  
And the song was over. Dumbledor stood behind them.  
  
"Sorry to inform you but the party has to stop."  
  
Every one went back toy their rooms and so did the prefects after they cleaned up.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
This is cool. /\.,_,./\ ( * . * ) \_ 0 _/ Like my little doggie? Um-if I posted poems would you like.. review them and read them? I think I'm going to start to do poems but I'm not sure???? 


	15. TROUBLE

*TROUBLE*  
  
In the morning they woke up to find that they were in a room together. Along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They had already tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Search for your wands." Demanded Draco.  
  
Every one searched for their wands and only Hermione found hers.  
  
"I found mine!" She shouted.  
  
"Good!" Said Draco.  
  
"Now you can turn that into some food!" yelled Ron. Every one shushed him and told him to be quiet.  
  
"Ron I can make it look like food but you can't eat it." Hermione said.  
  
Every one walked over to the door.  
  
"Alohamora." Hermione whispered. Then surprisingly it opened.  
  
"There are death eaters out there." Said Ginny. "Pull your hoods up." Draco demanded once again. They all put up their hoods and were leaving when..  
  
"Hey what are you doing in there?" asked one of the death eaters.  
  
"We were taking food to the prisoners." Draco said.  
  
"I did not let you in."  
  
"Yes you did." He said again.  
  
"Very well move on."  
  
They all left and were leaving ASAP. Luckily no one else was in the halls on their way out. Once they were out they talked.  
  
"So now Voldemort thinks he can take over Hogwarts over night does he? Well we will show him." Draco said.  
  
"How did you confuse those death eaters?" Asked Ron.  
  
"All death eaters are dumb and they lose their senses one they get the dark mark printed on their arm. No one knows why Voldemort is still working on that." Draco replied.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you ~ Heck E. Nah- Thank you for reviewing and I will try to work on my spelling. 


	16. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I am now excepting annymous reviews so please review !!!  
  
Thank you Sweet sorrow for informing me that this was happening I had no idea! 


	17. Their first glimse of light

I am now excepting anonymous reviews.  
  
Sweet sorrow ~ Hey thanks for the tips and I'm still working on that fast and slow part! LOL (habit). Oh and it is going to be a Draco and Hermione fic all the way!  
  
Dark Dragon ~ I'm glad that you like my story!  
  
Lavon- Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Shadowwolf2371 ~Sorry I'm trying to slow down a bit but it is hard I want to just skip over the boring parts.  
  
*Last Chapter*  
  
They all left and were leaving ASAP. Luckily no one else was in the halls on their way out. Once they were out they talked.  
  
"So now Voldemort thinks he can take over Hogwarts over night does he? Well we will show him." Draco said.  
  
"How did you confuse those death eaters?" Asked Ron.  
  
"All death eaters are dumb and they lose their senses one they get the dark mark printed on their arm. No one knows why Voldemort is still working on that." Draco replied.  
  
* First glimpse of light *  
  
After they escaped out of the castle they saw that they way to Hogsmade was blocked. So they went in to the forbidden forest and started a discussion.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well Potter you aunts and uncles are muggles right?"  
  
"Yah." "Well then we can go there."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"All we have to do is pull up our hoods and then we can get in to Hogsmade." Said Draco.  
  
"We don't have much time hurry up!" said Harry.  
  
"Wait! I have a idea." Said Ron.  
  
"Ron this is no time for a stupid idea!" said Hermione.  
  
"All we have to do is find my dads flying car and then we can get there in no time."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Look there is the car." Ron said.  
  
"Okay every one in the car." Said Ginny. There were only four seats and 5 people so Hermione sat on Draco's lap and they were in the seat to the right (right behind the passenger's seat). Ron was driving and Harry was in the passenger's seat. They had to put the invisibility shield on so they would not be seen, and to their luck the flying gear worked.  
  
"I know how to get to Harry's house from here so it should not be a problem." Ron stated. They talked the whole way and nine hours later they arrived. They all got out and walked up to the door.  
  
"Okay when the door opens give my uncle a big cheesy smile! He will freak out." Harry knocked on the door. Just as suspected his uncle answered the door. They all smiled a big cheesy smile and he started to hyperventilate. He slammed the door shut on their faces. They knocked again.  
  
"GO AWAY!" he yelled. They decided best not to argue with him and they left.  
  
"We can go to Sirus's," Harry said in a happy tone.  
  
"You know him?" You like the only one in this car who doesn't." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well that is comforting."  
  
"He is my godfather and I'm living with him." Said Harry.  
  
They arrived and got out of the car just as they had done before and knocked on the door.  
  
"Harry?" Asked Sirus.  
  
"Our school is under attack of Voldemort. This is Ginny Weasley, you know Hermione, Ron, and this is Draco Malfoy." He said gesturing to his fellow friends.  
  
"Malfoy?" Sirus said with a low growl.  
  
"I don't think I'm very welcome." He took a step back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story I hope you will do it again. 


	18. A new resedence

Thank yous ~  
  
Shadowwolf ~ I know he has an attitude and he will lose it in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!(  
  
Hata13()~ it may make no since but at least I tried and I and welcoming criticism with open arms!!! That is what makes a writer who they are!!! But any ways thank you for reviewing.  
  
Hack E. Nah~ you are nutso but thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Steph ~ I forgot your screen name but oh well any ways thanks for reviewing.  
  
Guitar-godess ~ thank you for reviewing and where do I find your story? ```````````````````````````````  
  
WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME  
  
They arrived and got out of the car just as they had done before and knocked on the door.  
  
"Harry?" Asked Sirus.  
  
"Our school is under attack. Of Voldemort. This is Ginny Weasley, you know Hermione, and here is Draco Malfoy," He said gesturing to his fellow friends.  
  
"Malfoy?" Sirus said with a low growl.  
  
"I don't think I'm very welcome." He took a step back.  
******** New residence, and a guest*********  
  
"Sirus!" Harry yelled. "I'm nothing like my father!" Draco replied.  
  
"Well come in then. And tell me the story of how he over powered Dumbledor."  
  
Harry told him the whole story and he seemed to think it over before he replied.  
  
"Well you can stay here for a few days if you would like and I will help you."  
  
"Do you have any extra rooms?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Do you have any other rooms?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Two besides yours."  
  
"I'm not being with a boy!" Shouted Ginny.  
  
"I'll be with harry!" Ron stated calmly unlike his sister.  
  
"I'm not being by my self." Draco stated.  
  
"Well your not being with us?" Ron stated outraged.  
  
"I'll share a room with Draco." Hermione piped up.  
  
Every one looked at her like she had six eyes.  
  
"Okay you guys will be the first to know but me and Draco are boyfriend and girlfriend." Hermione said.  
  
"Well now you are definitely not going to share a room!" Ron shouted.  
  
"We are sharing one whether you like it or not Ron!" She splat back.  
  
"Okay now no fighting Harry and Ron you two can be together. Hermione and Draco if you wish and then Ginny you can be by your self." Sirus said.  
  
"Harry show Ron to your room. Ginny yours is to the right of Harry's. And Draco and Hermione yours is across the hall from Ginnys. You are welcome to get something out of the refrigerator if you are hungry."  
  
"Do you have a TV?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes right through there." He said pointing, " Oh and the bathroom is right next to Harry's room." Sirus stated.  
  
"Do you all want to watch a movie?" asked Hermione.  
  
They all nodded and then left for the living room. They all agreed that since there were girls and girls did not like to watch combat movies (well most any ways) and Hermione was a muggle they thought that she should pick out the movie. Hermione finally found the movie cabinet and pick out "A Walk To Remember" She put it in the VCR and started to play the tape. Draco, Harry, and Ron fell asleep half way thought the movie, which was expected since it was a chick movie. They woke them up when the credits came on.  
  
"Do you want to watch another movie?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Find something that doesn't end sad. Said Ginny.  
  
"Okay." Hermione agreed. After searching for about 2 minutes she decided on watching "Cross Roads." She held it up and she saw the confused looks on their faces.  
  
"It is a girl movie." She stated.  
  
"Well I don't want to watch it then." Said Harry, " I'm going to bed!" And he started to leave.  
  
"Right behind you Harry." Ron stated. The girls looked at Draco and hoped that he would stay and watch it with them.  
  
"Don't look at me I'm going to bed too!" he replied to their puppy dog faces. Hermione followed him and she ran in the room first. She went in and slammed the door shut in his face. Ginny who was right behind him started to laugh hysterically. She walked over to where her room was and went I shaking her head. Then Hermione came out and She was no longer wearing her previous out fit. She was now wearing yellow spaghetti strapped shirt and pajama pants.  
  
"Well I was not going to change in front of you!" She simply stated.  
  
"Your turn," Hermione said as she walked out of the way so Draco could then go in the room. Draco walked in the room and changed in to some pants and a baggy shirt. When he came out he found Hermione lying on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!  
  
Thank you for reading my story and I hope I get as many reviews on the next chapter a I did on this one!!!!!!(  
  
Draco's Slytheirn 


	19. A whole day in the bathroom

Disclaimer: Most of this plot is mine, but the characters are not! The part about Hermione is passionpolice ( I hope that is right!) AND buy the way her story is GREAT!!!!!!  
  
***********LAST CHAPTER ********  
"Your turn," Hermione said as she walked out of the way so Draco could then go in the room. Draco walked in the room and changed in to some pants and a baggy shirt. When he came out he found Hermione lying on the ground.  
*****Chapter 18*****  
  
He walked over to her and then leaned over to her and picked her up. He walked her into her room, laid her on the bed and crawled on to the spot next to her. (A/N : hehe I made you think she was dead well some of you probably figure that out but no she was asleep!)  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco!" a small voice called.  
  
"huuuh?" He mumbled.  
  
"Why am I in your bed?" she asked politely.  
  
"Because you fell asleep out side while I was changing."  
  
"That does not explaining why I am in your bed."  
  
"I got cold and your bed is just right over there." He said smartly. Then the door opened.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Shrieked Ginny. Ron and Harry were right behind her.  
  
"What is it Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"T-t-their." Ginny tried to answer.  
  
"NO! I fell asleep in the hall and Draco put me in his bed." Hermione said. Harry and Ron glared daggers at Draco. Ginny turned around and pushed on Harry and Ron.  
  
" Nothing to see here go and get some breakfast." Ginny said still pushing them. They left but were still glaring daggers at Draco.  
  
"Thanks Gin." Hermione said thankfully.  
  
"Sure but were you- um,"  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO." Draco shouted. Then Ginny ran out of the room.  
  
"Well better get up." Hermione stated. She was half way up when two arms circled her and pulled her back down again.  
  
"You are not going any where." He whispered in to her hair.  
  
"I need to eat breakfast!" She whined. She started to get up once again but for the second time two arms circled her waist from behind and pulled her back down again. She let them bring her down because the was fighting the urge to stay but she failed.  
  
"Breakfast is already taken care of." He said with a mischievous smile. Then he grabbed his wand.  
  
"Fostoudio," She murmured and then there appeared in front of them was a big tray that had a bunch of food on it. It had milk, toast, waffles, bacon, sausages, eggs, and biscuits!  
  
"Wow!" She remarked.  
  
"Eat up." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione took an egg and was done with it in two minutes. Then she grabbed three waffles, a biscuit, and two pieces of toast.  
  
" Wow how do you stay so skinny? Do you eat like this all the time?" Draco asked in a curious tone.  
  
"Ya, I don't know I always eat a lot but I just stay really skinny. I guess it is because I have a fast metabolism. They ate and ate until they where almost done and the door opened. Ginny walked in again.  
  
"You two still in bed?"  
  
"Ya, do you want some?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No thank you." She replied and then just stood there for about a half a minute.  
  
"Well did you want something?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." She turned around and closed the door.  
  
"Well let's get dressed." Draco said. Hermione got up and so did Draco.  
  
"Out you go." She said and pushed him out the door. Then she slammed the door on his face for the second time.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Sirus asked.  
  
"Nothing she is changing. Hermione changed in to pink hip huggers and yellow spaghetti strapped shirt.  
  
"Supio." She said and when Draco had heard her he thought something was wrong.  
  
"Hermione is every thing alright?" he asked.  
  
"Ya?" She responded clueless of why he had asked it but soon figured it out. It was of the spell. There where now twisties in her hair and she had on blue eye shadow, lip gloss on her lips, and sparkles on her cheeks. The sparkles were also around her eyes. When Hermione looked into the mirror she had remembered along time ago when she had a muggle boyfriend and during the summer between her fourth and fifth year which was last summer. The reason she remembered this is because she saw the spot on her back where her boyfriend made her get a tattoo. It was the tattoo of a blood red rose. He also made her get it on a spot where every one would see it. Which was her shoulder blade. He knew where every one would see it at because she wore spaghetti strapped shirts and halter-tops a lot!  
  
She had spend the rest of the summer trying to avoid him for making her go thought such agonizing pain. She had also spent the rest of the summer trying to find a spell that would cover up the tattoo but she had to admit she did like the design. She then grabbed her wand and cast the spell that uncovered the tattoo so she could see it. But before she could even get a good look at it the door burst open. And there stood Draco.  
  
"Hermione I thought something had happened to you." He said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what was that spell for?"  
  
"To put on my make up."  
  
"Then what is that on your shoulder?"  
  
"Ummmm- let me explain sit down."  
  
"Let me get dressed first. Dulios!" he was now dressed in muggle clothing. "Okay now go!" He said sitting down.  
  
"Okay- umm- last year I had a boyfriend. He was a muggle. I liked him at first but then- he kind of got mean. You see he was forcing me to do things. The only thing he had done yet was to get a tattoo. He got to pick it too. But at least it was a good one. Once he made me get it I avoided him. Then I tried to find a spell all summer so no one would see it when I went on the train station with my muggle clothing on. I finally found one the last week of summer vacation." She said in a relieved tone.  
  
"How did you avoid him?"  
  
"Well I taught my self to appereate just in case I needed to know how to get away. I studied and studied for up to six hours a day just to make sure I did it right. That is why it took me so long to find the spell. I knew it but I forgot and I figured that it was more important to figure out how to appereate than to cover up my tattoo."  
  
"Can I touch it?"  
  
"Sure." She turned around and then slid off the shoulder of her shirt so it was over her arm now.  
  
"I almost got expelled for our school for using magic but I told Dumbledor the circumstance and he talked the ministry in to letting me go and he used my test scores to persuade them. The bright side is that he told me that I could help the teachers teach the sixth years to apperate. He also said that he would pay me too." She said.  
  
"Hey maybe I can help you I know how to apperate too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Ya! My dad taught me how to when I was seven years old. So I have a lot of experience.  
  
Then the door opened.  
  
"Hermione it was Ron and Harry."  
  
"She quickly turned around but it was not fast enough.  
  
"What was on your back?" Harry started to yell.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!" she yelled back.  
  
"Oh there was definitely something." She yelled in a higher tone. Then right behind them was Ginny, Sirus, and unexpectedly Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"What the world is going on?" said Sirus.  
  
Harry now had pulled hermione by the arm and made her stand. "What is this on your back?" He asked looking at it.  
  
"Something I would have told you about along time ago if you would not have been so obsessed about you and Ron PLUS quiditch! You would also know who did it to me too and how but the only one who cares about me is Draco!" They where now in each other's faces.  
  
"Well now is your chance to tell me!" He yelled back. Draco stood and he put an arm around Hermione waist and pulled her on to the bed in sitting position.  
  
"Get off of her Malfoy you have no right to touch her. It's not like she is your girlfriend." He yelled as he pulled him away from Hermione."  
  
"Well Harry that would be one more thing you would know about me!" Just then Sirus grabbed Harry and sat him on the couch.  
  
"We have more important things to discuss than about a silly tattoo!" He said. Then Hermione started to cry.  
  
"Now look what you have done!" Draco shouted. She then curled up into a ball and cried even harder.  
  
"Then she started to screen and the only thing the could pick up before she grabbed Draco and pulled him in to the bath room and locked the door was, "It is not a silly tattoo I was forced to get it by my old boyfriend. You would not think it is silly it you had to go thought two hours of agonizing PAIN. Just because your boyfriend wanted to make you look pretty and I guess you don't under stand that do you? It's not like your girl friends want or try to make you look handsome by hurting you." She shouted them slammed the door shut and locked it. Not the only person that was with her was Draco and he was not going to make her do something she did not want to do, so he just comforted her while she cried.  
AWWWW! Another cliffhanger sort of !!!!! I need some reviews before I post the next chapter how does 5 sound? Not too much is it so lest get those reviews in !!!!!!  
  
Draco's slytherin  
  
P.S. ~ I have one more question! If I posted poetry would you guys R/R it? Answer me in your review because I'm not going to bother to post it if no one will read it.  
  
I'M OUTTIE!!!! BUH BYE!!!! 


	20. The big black bubble

I don't have any thing to say SO on with the story!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It was about 9:30 and Hermione and Draco where still in the bathroom and Draco had used Accio to get a lot of pillows and blankets. They where in the tub and Hermione was on top of them it looked like a bed. Draco was on a bed on the floor. Hermione was almost asleep and so was Draco. Draco looked over at Hermione and she was now asleep just as he had expected. Draco was about to fall asleep for the second time but he then started to think. 'Why was she so emotional over Harry and Ron asking about her tattoo? Oh! They are always so involved in Quiditch and they hardly pay attention to her!'  
  
Draco's train of thought was interrupted by Hermione talking.  
  
"You are the only one who under stands," she sighed.  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Draco asked waiting for a response.  
  
She sighed.  
  
````````````````````````````````` Out in the kitchen the rest of them were discussing how to kill Voldemort.  
  
"Avada kadavada curse will not work will it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No but the Vida curse will!" Sirus said.  
  
"What is that?" asked Ron.  
  
(A/N: I was going to stop it there but there where so many unanswered questions and it would be too short!!!!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Draco? I'm a telepathic."  
  
"Oh well as long as you promise not to tell I will tell you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm a seer!"  
  
"Really? I am too!"  
  
"As long as you promise not to tell I wont tell that you are one too!" "Draco! You can trust me!"  
  
"Do you want to go sleep in our bed?"  
  
"Sure." She answered.  
  
So they got up and two seconds after they opened the door the rest of the people that were currently in the house were surrounding them.  
  
"So have you finally came out to talk to us?" Harry asked.  
  
This just blew Draco's nerve.  
  
"What do you two think you are doing? HUH? You know what if you two can't pay enough attention to her then you don't deserve to know! This shows how much you really care about her! I probably know more about her than you do and you have been her friend for more time than I have! At least I care about her!" He continuously shouted.  
  
"Draco they don't under stand! The only thing they ever used me for is for their homework! They would probably still be back in their second year. I can't believe I actually thought you two were my FRIENDS!" she did not direct this to Draco she directed it to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Mione?" Ron started  
  
"No! Ron you never cared about me all you cared about was you! I would have told you but when I ever tell you something all you could do is go try to beat then up and be over protective!" She screamed.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Have you ever thought of trying to comforting me? Thought so! I am done here! Come on Draco." She stated and she grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the bedroom. When they both where in she slammed the door on their faces. Then it was opened by Harry. She did not pay any attention to them but she knew they were there. She grabbed her wand and she cast a spell on her and Draco that changed their clothing in to pajamas.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry started.  
  
"Go away!" She said.  
  
"Not until you answer me.  
  
"Well I guess you will be standing there forever."  
  
She pulled back Draco's covers and got in to his bed. Draco did the same.  
  
"Since when have you two been sleeping together?" Asked Sirus.  
  
"Since we became boy and girlfriend but Harry and Ron would not know about that because they do not care enough to ask about me OR care!" She turned over and she hugged Draco and Draco hugged her back. But the people who were now in their room where not going to give up that fast. They turned on the lights and started to ask her more questions. Draco grabbed his wand and put a silencing bubble around the bed and then he cast a black out spell on the bubble. Now no one could see in but they could see out just barley and it was all black so they could sleep.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
This was another chapter of Love is the first sign please review and read my next chapter. LoL!!!!!!  
  
I'm Outtie! 


End file.
